


Freckles and Aprons

by ace_sprout (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, College AU, Did I tag this right?, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, John works at a pizza place, Lafayette and Hercules are also hopelessly inlove, Lafayette and Hercules are background characters, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ace_sprout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander was pretty sure being dragged around by two new friends, into a restaurant he had never been in before, all whilst he could be finishing his essay, was a horrible way to spend his first weekend in college. That is, until he caught sight of those freckles and flour splattered apron.</p><p> </p><p>((I'm awful at summaries but give it a read if you'd like))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles and Aprons

College so far had been great. Well, great in the sense that he hadn't gotten into a fist fight yet. Though he did almost punch another young man in his debate class. Jefferson. Alexander Hamilton was someone with strong beliefs, to be fair, someone who would always jump at the chance to defend those beliefs, no matter what.

He'd met another man through his classes, Aaron Burr, though he wasn't yet sure if he could call the man his friend yet. Though he had met two other men through Aaron. A big guy named Hercules Mulligan and a French exchange student named Gilbert du Motier. He had a much longer name, but everyone called him 'Lafayette'.

Mulligan was a fashion major, Lafayette majored Translation and Interpretation. Alexander majored in Political Science. He was on a scholarship thanks to his adoptive father and university president, George Washington. It was a lot of work, a long struggle, but he wrote his way up to the top and here he was. Now a little under 5 days into his first week, he was already writing like it was going out of style. Essay after Essay, and most weren't even due for weeks. Lafayette decided that it would be good to get him off of that laptop of his and go out for lunch. Well, it wasn't planned. Mulligan spotted Alex, laptop bag wrapped around him, walking around campus, looking for a place to study and Lafayette told him that he was taking him to eat.

And that's how he found himself outside of Patriotic Pizzeria. It was small, not very noticeable. The inside was mostly wooden, wood floors and walls. The warm and welcome atmosphere made him feel a bit more comforted in this new place, something he hadn't felt in a while. Maybe he could study here sometime. Laf and Herc immediately walked over to the counter, talking loudly to the person behind it. The restaurant was empty so Alex set his laptop bag down on one of the chairs and walked over to his two friends to see what was going on.

"Come on, man!" That voice was Hercules.

"For the last time. I am not giving you free pizza." a new voice, he sounded annoyed but there was a playful lilt to his tone. Alex couldn't see his face yet, Lafayette was in the way.

"But, Laurens, we have a new friend with us today. That deserves something special, yes?" Laf asked, gesturing to Hamilton with a grin. Alex looked up and his breath caught in his throat. In front of him, there was man, and he was gorgeous.

The first thing he noticed was his freckles. They covered his sun kissed cheeks and nose, his forehead, his arms, neck, probably elsewhere. His curly hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a backwards cap on his head. Laurens(?), still had a mock annoyed expression on his face, glancing between Herc and Laf. He tapped his fingers against his forearm for a moment as he as stared at Alex, his expression softening. The freckled man let out a defeated sigh and turned around. "Discount." he muttered and walked off to the kitchen.

Lafayette and Hercules cheered and Alex just couldn't stop staring at the spot where Laurens had just been standing. He mentally scolded himself for his behavior and walked about to his seat, Laf and Herc following in suit. The two sat next to each other. They talked amongst themselves, mostly about classes, what they had done throughout the week. Soon, John, (Alex had learned his name), walked out with a large pepperoni pizza and called out for them to go grab it. Alex offered immediately.

John gave him a heart stopping smile and leaned against the counter. "I don't think we’ve properly met," he started, holding out a hand. "I'm John Laurens." Only then did Alex notice the small twinge of an accent that laced his words. Southern maybe?

"Alexander Hamilton." He took his hand and shook it, shooting back a small of his own. John's eyebrows rose and they let go of each other's hands. "So you're the Alexander I've heard so much about."

"You've heard of me?"

"Through those two. They won't shut up about you." Alex turned to Herc and Laf to yell at them from across the room but they were caught up in their own conversation, slightly leaning towards each other, expressions soft. Laurens let out a groan. "God, why can't they just get together already..?" he grumbled, leaning over the counter. Alex turned back to him and Laurens peeked up at him. "They've been hopelessly pining after each other for nearly a year." he explained before standing up and picking up the pizza. "I'll sit with you guys, it's time for my break anyway.”

"Oh that's right, how much for the pizza?" Alex asked, digging into his hoodie pocket before Laurens placed a hand on his arm. "No need. It's on the house." Alex was stunned by the touch, whereas he normally would have argued. "Are you sure? Because I thought you sai-"

"It's on the house, Alexander. Now come on, I'm hungry."

The two walked over to the booth and Laurens set down the pizza with a bit of force, successfully breaking the conversation between Hercules and Lafayette.

"If any of you tell Lee about this, I'm disowning you as friends." he announced, grumbled something that sounded like "stupid fucking manager". Alex smiled and they all grabbed at the pizza. Alex was a bit more focused on other things though. The booths were small so Laurens’ thigh was against his and their shoulders touched whenever they moved a certain way. His curls bounced when he laughed, nose wrinkled. Alex couldn't take his eyes off him. God, he was helpless.

Between the 4 boys, it didn't take long for them to devour the pizza. They sat there, talking and joking to the point where writing essays or school work wasn't even a thought on Alexander's mind. He learned that Laurens was majoring in journalism and minoring in art despite his father wanting him to become a lawyer and that he was originally from South Carolina. It was nice. Alexander was never one for friends, maybe this college year would change that.

Minutes turned into nearly 2 hours, Laurens only leaving the table to serve the few customers that came in. Lafayette and Hercules said that they had to go and Alex figured he should get back to work soon anyway.

"Leaving?" John asked, walking around the counter and over to Alexander.

"Yeah, essays to write." he answered, shrugging.

"Well come back to the shop and visit some time." Laurens grinned and took his hand, placing something in Alex's palm.

"See you later, Hamilton." he said, walking back into the kitchen. Alexander walked out of the shop before opening his palm. There was a wrinkled napkin, a weird looking, but well drawn turtle was on the bottom corner of it. In the middle was a phone number with the words 'Take a shot. -Laurens'. Alexander stared at it with a smile and walked back to his dorm, thinking about the freckled man with the flour splattered apron.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!  
> I really never thought I'd be writing fan fiction about the Founding Fathers but here I am.  
> This was just something quick I did.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Update 10/3  
> Okay so I originally posted this back in july as a one shot and at the moment it still is. But I checked back on this and holy hell did this get more popular than I thought! Thank you all so much you're incredible! Anyway, I might make a series of one-shots revolving around the Hamilton cast in this college set up I have going on, because right now I'm not sure what type of direct sequel/next chapter I can make for this. I suppose if you have an idea, you can comment or message me on tumblr (@godsofsassgard).
> 
> Update 2/3  
> Yikes.  
> Okay so it's been a while but I decided I wanted to make a fic series out of this! Fics probably won't be out for a while but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
